thomas_and_friends_usukfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayward Winston
Wayward Winston is the 4th episode of the 17th Season. Summary One day, Thomas is taking Sir Topham Hatt and his family to Ulfstead Castle when they come across some very bumpy track. Sir Topham decides that the bumpy stretch of track must be repaired as soon as possible. Soon, workmen start to repair the bumpy line. Each day, Sir Topham Hatt inspects the workmen's progress in Winston. Sir Topham Hatt is still unable to operate Winston properly which causes the other engines to tease Winston. Winston also finds himself frequently having to remind Sir Topham to apply the handbrake. Winston tells Percy that he sometimes wishes that he could go without a driver. Percy tells Winston not to be so silly and Winston and Sir Topham Hatt travel further up the line. When they stop again, Sir Topham forgets Winston's handbrake again, but this time, Winston does not remind him and he starts to roll away. Sir Topham Hatt is horrified to see Winston rolling away. Just then, Thomas pulls up with a train of stone. Sir Topham jumps in Thomas's cab and orders the tank engine to chase after Winston. Winston zooms through Wellsworth Station and past Gordon and Emily being closely followed by Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt. Gordon predicts that Winston is heading for big trouble, but Winston is having the time of his life. When a signalman sees Winston without a driver, he tries to switch the runaway track inspection vehicle off of the main line, but inadvertently switches Thomas instead. The signalman then makes an emergency telephone call to another box to explain what is happening. The man in the next signalbox switches Thomas back onto Winston's line. Meanwhile, Bertie pulls up to a nearby crossing, then reverses just as Winston rolls past. The gates start opening again, and Thomas zooms through just before they hit him. The Fat Controller yells out to Bertie to stay where he is and not move. Soon, Winston rolls up to a junction and sees Paxton about to pull onto his line ahead. Winston's signal suddenly turns red, but he cannot stop on his own. Paxton he slams on his brakes. He stops just in time, but is puzzled by what the big rush is. Winston is no longer enjoying his experience and wishes that he had a driver after all. Winston nears Tidmouth Sheds and is horrified to see a line of freight cars ahead on his line. Winston shuts his eyes and prepares for a collision, but instead he starts to make spluttering noises. He rumbles to a stop just in front of the cars; he has run out of gas. Then, Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt pull up. Sir Topham is very cross with Winston for going off without him. Winston points out that it was not all his fault; Sir Topham Hatt had forgotten to apply the handbrake. Sir Topham accepts the blame for his part in the incident, Winston now realises that he does need a driver, after all. All of the engines are happy when the work on the bumpy line is complete. They are all glad not to be bumping along like Winston anymore. Winston no longer minds the engines teasing him and is just pleased to have Sir Topham Hatt back in the driving seat. Episode